Reisen Udongein Inaba (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Reisen is a projectile-oriented character that also utilizes methods of deception to lure an opponent into making a false move and then reacting accordingly; perhaps the most notable example of this is in her Trick Kick Command Normal, which shares an almost identical startup animation as her low-hitting Crouching Heavy Attack, only be revealed as a visual illusion as the real Reisen attacks with an overhead kick that hits high, creating a mix-up situation. Reisen can also utilize different fields she can place on stage to give herself invisibility and projectile immunity, or to produce an illusion of a clone that greatly extends the hitbox range of her melee attacks, further improving her zoning game. Reisen's Spell-breaking Drug allows her to deplete an entire Power stock from the opponent, making her one of the best counter-picks to Mokou. Pros *The character has a wide variety of projectiles that either hit screenwide or aren't reliant on proper spacing. *''Ultrared Field'' turns Reisen invisible, preventing an opponent from knowing her exact location. *''Mind Explosion'' projectiles have a slight homing effect. *Has the longest regular grab range in the game while under the effects of Ultraviolet Field. *''Illusionary Blast'' is one of the few projectiles in Gensokyo Reloaded with a blocking restriction. *''Spell Breaking Drug'' is one of few moves that can deplete an opponent's Power, thus is very good at preventing opponents from using their spellcards. *The OTG property of Red Eyes "Lunacy Ray" allows it to combo into itself for a lot of damage. *''"Lunatic Red Eyes"'' has a very large hitbox that is effectively fullscreen if Reisen uses the move in the centre of the stage. *''"Tele-Mesmerism"'' is a chargeable attack with tracking and OTG properties that does respectable damage even if uncharged. Cons *Walk speeds are little on the slow side. *The character's melee Normals are a bit lacking in the range department, barring Aerial Heavy Attack. *The character's melee combos don't consist of many moves, which limits their damage output. *''Ultrared Field'' and Ultraviolet Field are incredibly risky to use in neutral, instead requiring Reisen to knock an opponent down before setting them up. *''Ultrared Field'' turns Reisen invisible, preventing the player from knowing her exact location. *Needs to lose Life in order to gain access to additional Spell Breaking Drug''s, the last of which is obtained at a dangerously low 10% Life. *"Lunatic Red Eyes"'' is extremely unsafe on block. Match Ups Movelist 'Normals' | |20|0|0.95|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |55|0|0.9|60|30 | | }} | |70|0|0.85|90|45 | | }} + | |25|0|0.92|40|20 | | }} + | |30x2|2x2|0.92x2|30x2|15x2 |Properties= | | }} + | |90|0|0.75|90|45 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |40|0|0.92|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |60|0|0.85|60|30 |Requirements= | | }} | |75|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |70|0|0.8|80|40 | |Framenotes=Airborne 4f~26f. | }} + or + | |80|0|0.8|90|45 |Notes= or control direction where Reisen reappears from. | |Framenotes=14f teleport if first active frame whiffs. | version active frames 1f version active frames 1f~12f| | version active frames 2f~12f}}}} | + | |70|0|0.8|90|45 |Requirements= |Properties= | | }} 'Throws' + / / | |90|N/A| |80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} + + / / | |90|N/A| |80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |22x7|4x7|0.94x7| |6x7 |Properties= | |Framenotes=1f~10f startup invulnerability. 11f~21f upper body invulnerability. | }} | |30x3|5x3|0.93x3| |15x3 |Properties= |Version=1 | | }} or |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Notes= places field on opponent's location, places field on Reisen's location. Reisen gains while invisible. | |Framenotes=16f field generation. field duration: 160f. field duration: 240f.}} or |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A| |N/A |Notes= places field on opponent's location, places field on Reisen's location. Extends hitbox of Reisen's melee attacks by roughly 100 pixels while opponent is inside field. | |Framenotes=16f field generation. field duration: 160f. field duration: 240f.}} or | |22x7|4x7|0.94x7| |6x7 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerabilty 1f~7f. Upper body invulnerability 1f~19f. | }} | : : : |25x5|4x5|0.975x5| |9x5 |Properties= |Notes= version: does not hit crouching opponents. |Version=1 | |26|--|22|70|D|-4}} |26|--|22|70|D|-4}} |24|--|33|79|D|-15}} | version| | version| | version}}}} / | |30x3|6x3|0.92x3| |15x3 |Properties= |Notes= version: real Reisen jumps, projectiles fired straight. version: fake Reisen jumps, projectiles fired 45 degrees downward. |Version=1 | |40|15+|10|64|+11|+6}} |38|15+|--|79|+20|+15}} |Framenotes= version: 21f airborne. 48f projectile creation, 7f gap between projectiles. | version| | version}}}} | |40|8|0.85| | |Requirements=Requires at least 1 drug stock in Reisen's possession. |Properties= |Notes=Begins each round with at least 1 drug stock. Additional drug stocks obtained at 522 Life and 95 Life. Can hold up to 3 drug stocks maximum. | | }} 'Spellcards' | |34x7|6x7|0.96x7| |43x7 |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration when performed during a combo. & versions grant Reisen extended melee hitbox reach for 8 seconds on hit. version grants Reisen with invisibility and for 8 seconds on hit. | |Framenotes=1f~12f startup invulnerability. & clone duration: 480f. invisibility & projectile invulnerability duration: 480f. | }} | |135x2|24x2|0.8x2| |150x2 |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration when performed during a combo. Move applies a 180f cooldown to itself once it's finished. | |Framenotes=30f gap between projectiles. Projectile active frame duration: 13f. | }} | |20x20|2x20|0.94x20| |15x20 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration when performed during a combo. | |Framenotes=1f trajectory cancel, 11f recoil. 8f gap between projectiles. | }} / | |21x20|4x20|0.96x20| |30x20 |Requirements=''"Lunatic Red Eyes"'' must be selected at beginning of match. |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration when performed during a combo. Attack damage not affected by proration. |Version=1 | |Framenotes=5f gap between projectiles. | }} / | |19xN|4xN|0.96xN| |25xN |Requirements=''"Tele-Mesmerism"'' must be selected at beginning of match. |Properties= |Notes=Applies an additional 0.925 proration when performed during a combo. Hold / to delay strike & increase number of hits. Attack damage not affected by proration. | ~ }} |Framenotes=Maximum charge delay: 60f. | }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Characters with a Life value of 950 Category:Characters with Type 1 comboing Category:Reisen Udongein Inaba